Shiny Side Down
by Lily Nozuka
Summary: This is a story my friend made about us kidnapping the band Marianas Trench, read and see what happens! warning there is some vulgar language and drug refrence.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** **_hey this is my friends' story as you will find out… I'll just let her explain… the rest of this is hers not mine…_**_

**A/N:** **Hi guys, I'm Hanna. Long story short, this is not my account.**

** Well, here's the long story. I'm basically really lazy and don't wanna make my own account, so my friend is nice enough to post it for me on hers. **

**A bit of background info: This story is set in August 2011. A lot of it is factually correct, as Marianas Trench did, in fact, perform at the CNE in Toronto in late summer (I would know, I went!). The people in this story are real, but should their last names appear, those will be changed to save them from creepers on Facebook and the like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I would be doing far better things with my spare time if I owned Marianas Trench. Far, far, better things. **

**But if a certain ginger is reading this, Charlotte does belong to me. Now go polish my copy of Fix Me.**

* * *

><p>Shiny Side Down<p>

Chapter 1

"Thank you Toronto! You've been a great audience!" Josh Ramsay grinned as he waved to the audience- a massive crowd of excited fan girls and the occasional fan boy –he blew one of his famous air-french kisses before handing his guitar to Brett and walking offstage.

"That was freaking awesome!"

Josh turned around to see his band mate and best friend since high school, Matt, leaning against a wall and sipping a protein shake. Josh chuckled, detaching sweaty strands of blue and black hair from his forehead.

"I know. Did you see those girls who threw a sphere onstage? They even wrote their phone number on it…" He straightened his red tie as Mike Ayley, their bassist, entered the room.

"I swear if another glow-stick hits me in the face I will-"

Mike's voice was cut off by a piercing scream from the next room. Moments later, Ian Casselman practically knocked down the door, fro' dishevelled and eyes wide.

"I'M OUT OF CONDITIONER!" he yelled, looking hilariously terrified. Matt stared at him, unperturbed.

"Dude, I don't really think you need conditioner. Your hair's fine." The guitarist remarked, absentmindedly twirling one of his earrings.

Ian's normally sleepy eyes burned with satanic flame.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ARE YOU SAYING THAT US FRO-WEARER'S DON'T REQUIRE MOSTURIZED HAIR?" he screamed, stepping towards Matt.

Mike took a moment to admire his feet. "Umm…"

Josh let out a chortle, relaxing on a straight-backed chair "Ian, go get your hair shit, and _please_ don't kill Matt. I think I'll take a nap…" he mumbled, letting his eyelids fall shut as their drummer stalked off muttering something about Pantene and dandruff control.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 2

Josh awoke with a start, to the sound of Brett dropping a microphone. The sharp noise of the feedback stabbed at his eardrums, causing him to wince.

"The fuck…?" he muttered, eyes still half closed. "It's been half an hour. Where's Ian?"

Brett glanced at him and chuckled. "You know him, probably being his indecisive self." He lowered his voice, attempting an Ian-like tone. "Should I get passion fruit or guava? Or maybe I'll get mango?"

Josh laughed. "Well, I need a cigarette. I'll be back in five." Brett smirked at him, straightened out his "NO JOSH CLUB" t-shirt.

"You my freakishly tall friend are an addict."

Josh raised an indignant eyebrow. "I am not freakishly tall he spluttered.

Brett just laughed at his blue-haired friend. "You're taller than Matt, taller than me. You're also taller than this table."

"It's a fucking table, Brett, what do you- you know what? Fuck you!" he exclaimed, extracting a cancer stick from his pocket and stalking towards the door ignoring Brett's cries of "I know you'd like that!"

He leaned against a concrete wall, lighting the cigarette. Josh closed his eyes, feeling the warm summer breeze on his face. He hadn't been lying when he told the audience that Toronto was one of his favourite places. Even though he could never leave Vancouver, this city was like his second home.

Opening his eyes again, he took a long drag from the cigarette. And then, he saw it, sitting in the grass.

Cylindrical metal slightly tapered at the ends. It was black, with red and white patterns snaking across it, dripping with condensation, beckoning him.

Practically salivating, Josh made his way over to the can of Coke Zero that was resting on the perfectly manicured lawn. Picking it up, he glanced around to make sure no one was watching- seeing only a skinny brunette who was chatting on her cellphone, he greedily, he cracked the can open. With one victorious gulp, he downed the entire can, smiling as he felt the caffeine and aspartame hit his bloodstream. He sighed in satisfaction. Josh could die here, happy.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of red. Orange-red to be specific, streaked with gold. Through the haze of nicotine and soda, he recognized it as hair.

Before he could react a small hand clamped over his mouth. Josh yelled and thrashed around like an animal, but to no avail. He felt a hot breath on his neck as a chloroform-laced tissue obstructed his airway.

"Nighty night, Josh" was all he heard.

And then everything faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you to mariesg16 for being the first reviewer!**

* * *

><p>Shiny Side Down<p>

Chapter 3

For the second time that day, Josh woke up with a start. Where was he? He couldn't be back in Vancouver, could he? He didn't remember going to the airport, let alone leaving the venue they played at. Suddenly, memories of the events occurring after the show hit him like a sack full of bricks.

"Matt!" he screamed, the panic growing when no answer was heard.

"Ian? Ian! Brett? Mike? Mike!" Josh continued screaming.

"Josh?" a hoarse voice replied. "Josh, is that you?" Josh nearly exploded from relief.

"Mike!" he cried, stumbling through the dark room and towards the source of the noise.

"Mike, where are we?"

Mikes' faux-hawked silhouette rose, stretching his arms.

"I don't know. All I did was follow this girl in a black hoodie here, and she told me to wait down here… I'm getting bored though."

Josh's jaw nearly hit the floor. "What the fuck Mike? You just _followed _her here? Haven't you heard of stranger danger?"

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Josh could see Mike shrug.

"Yeah, so?"

His blue eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Mike, you're the father of two kids and yet you came here with a complete stranger?"

Mike crossed his arms, clearly annoyed.

"She promised me coffee, okay?"

"What the-"

Josh's words were cut off by a loud snort. He laughed, despite his current situation – there was only one person in the world who snorted like that when they slept and only one person who would sleep after being kidnapped. Ian Casselman.

Clearly thinking the same thing, Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so they have you, me and Ian. If Matt joins us we'll be able to have a lovely tea party."

The sound of a door clicking above them stopped Josh from responding. This was followed by the creaking of stairs. Then came humming – "Helena" by the misfits. While Josh loved the song, hearing it made him uneasy and nervous. A door opened and the room flooded with light, revealing a surprised-looking Mike, a snoring Ian, and in the open doorway, a very angry looking Matt Webb. He had a death grip on the thin arm of a girl in a "My Chemical Romance" t-shirt, with a pouf of brown hair. Upon seeing Josh she smiled.

"Oh, you're awake." She noted as Josh realized she was the girl he'd seen earlier, talking on her cellphone.

"Hi, Mr. Ramsay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you like the story, review it please! :) thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far just saying the sotry will get pretty wierd in a few chapters... well more wierd than it already is but it's just a story so it's fine.**

* * *

><p>Shiny Side Down<p>

Chapter 4

Josh was just staring at the girl in disbelief. As Matt dropped her arm and she walked closer to him, Josh could make out more of her face, blacked-framed glasses, big nose, and small mouth. Her cheeks were slightly round, which Josh found confusing. Was it possible that this thin, round-faced girl had orchestrated a kidnapping? She barely looked over fifteen.

"Your mouth is hanging open." She noted giggling. "Are you trying to catch flies?"

They stood in silence for a while, Ian's snuffling and snoring filling the room. Then Mike spoke up.

"So am I getting coffee or not?"

Josh buried his face in his hands, Matt groaned and even Ian let out a disapproving snort. A girl – dark haired and dressed in a black hoodie and convers – descended the staircase and handed Mike a steaming mug.

"Yes, you are. Sorry…" she smiled apologetically "I king of forgot you were in the basement."

Miraculously, Josh regained the ability to speak.

"You kind of forgot?" he spluttered "You kind of forgot that you'd kidnapped a band and hidden them in your basement? What the- ?"

"You know, technically, Josh, you were the only one who was kidnapped, per say." came another voice, this one more musical-sounding, from the stairwell. A third girl appeared – red hair, pale skin, and wearing a purple shirt. "Mike and Ian came here with us, and Matt basically dragged Hanna here when she told him that she knew where you were."

"But-" he coughed in disbelief. "why do I need a real kidnapping?"

The curly-haired girl – or Hanna, as the redhead had called her – smiled. "We had a feeling you wouldn't take too well to this. And look, you're proving us right."

"Well – but – I didn't – FUCK YOU!" yelled Josh, who was now pacing back and forth.

The redhead sighed.

"Sit down, Josh. We'll explain everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 5

"We were at your concert, and well… before we left, we had an idea…" began the dark haired girl "Well technically it was Charlottes' –"

"Yeah you decided it would be funny to KIDNAP us!" snapped Josh, still agitated. "What in the world is wrong with –"

Hanna, who had been playing with the slumbering Ian's curls, looked up. "You know, Josh, we aren't really keeping you here," she replied calmly, as though she was stating the weather, "I mean, you've been down here for the past hour, not tied up or handcuffed. As a matter of fact, if you feel like leaving, go right ahead. Up the stairs, end of the hallway."

Josh stared at her, dumfound. So she wanted him to leave? No freaking way.

"No." He announced, oblivious to how childish he sounded. "No, I'm staying right here, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Charlotte chuckled. "Alrighty, now that Hanna's done with her Jedi mind tricks; let's hear the rest of Sam's story."

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried Matt. "You can't use reverse phycology to bend us to your will!"

Hanna just grinned evilly. "Too bad, I already did. Okay, now continue, Sam."

"Anyways… we thought it'd be nice to meet you guys and show you our universe. The way you've impacted us."

"Awww," cooed Mike. "That's so sweet!"

He noticed Josh's expression and cleared his throat. "…in a kind of creepy way…"

"So here we are, in my basement." Finished Sam. She raised an eyebrow. "So will you stay for a few days? It would be nice. We did go through a lot of trouble finding someone who would sell chloroform to teenagers."

Matt and Mike exchanged a look. Josh groaned. "You guys aren't seriously considering this, are you?"

Matt shrugged, pushing a lock of light brown hair out of his eyes. "They can't do much harm, can they? For one, they're thirteen –" the sound of Charlotte and Sam muttering "Fourteen" was heard. "– fourteen, fine, and secondly, they're sane-er than most of our other fans."

Josh stared at him indignantly. "What? SANE?" He spluttered. "Matt, they KIDNAPPED US."

"Yeah but they haven't tied us to a wall or felt up Ian's nipples or anything." Mike reasoned. "It might be fun, who knows?"

"Look, you guys are obviously tired." Charlotte cut in. "Why don't you go to sleep and you can decide in the tomorrow, when Ian's awake? The bedrooms are up the stairs and to your left."

Josh grumbled. She was right – he was right he was completely exhausted. "Fine" he pouted. "But if I wake up at midnight and one of you is in my bed with me touching my man-stuff… the result won't be pretty!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that was wierd to write...**

**Also Sam is a girl, her full name would be Samantha but in the everyone calls her sam so that's what it is.**

**If you like it rate or review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shiny Side Down**

**Chapter 6**

"Urrrrgh."

Josh blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. He sat up, only to have something round and spikey fall into his lap.

"AAAAH, RAPE, KILL IT WITH FIRE, AAAH –"

"JOSH, WHAT THE HELL, IF YOU'RE THAT DESPERATE, GO GET A HOOKER, OR SOMETHING –"

He looked down and chuckled. Mike was glaring at him, arms crossed. Josh stepped out of bed, noticing a plain grey shirt on the bedside table. He snuggled into it, the soft fabric fitting snugly across his chest.

(**A/N: ok reader, I'll give you a moment to think of Josh Ramsay in an obscenely tight shirt… ...Alrighty.)**

"Why were we in bed together?" he asked, rubbing his steel-blue eyes.

"Not enough beds…" replied Mike, straightening his faux-hawk. "…which is unfortunate, because waking up with my face in your crotch is NOT pleasant."

"Oh, you know you loved it." retorted Josh. Suddenly, a delicious, buttery aroma filled his nose. He found his feet moving, drawn towards that delicious scent. He followed it, out the door, down the hall and into the kitchen.

It was a normal kitchen – sunny yellow walls, marble counters – and gathered around the glass breakfast table was an effusive Ian, a smiling Hanna and a tired looking Sam. But Josh only cared about the plate of golden-brown, still-warm scones in between the three of them.

"So I was like, no way are you touching my curls with that flat-iron, and –" chattered Ian, who was braiding a piece of Hanna's hair. "–JOSH! Hi! You're awake!"

"Uh, yeah. I am." He stated, not taking his eyes off the scones. "Where's Matt?"

"Taking a shower," replied Sam, who reached for one of the pastries and popped it in her mouth. "Uh, Josh, are you okay? You look kind of zombiefied."

Hanna just laughed. "If the 'fro and his human companion would kindly detach themselves from me," Ian dropped her hair. "- thank you… here Josh." She stood up and handed Josh a scone. He ate it in one bite, and then stared at her, his blue eyes wide.

"Eating that scone was like witnessing the birth of Christ, and then the young god looks at you and says it's first words… and it's your name."

Sam blinked a few times, nibbling at the edge of her scone. "Um, okay. Good morning, Josh"

Josh just smiled blissfully, getting another scone.

"Hey, um, Hanna, can I use that shirt you left on the bathroom counter?"

Matt Webb was standing in the doorway, dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. Hanna choked on her scone.

"Um – Sure –" she spluttered, taking a sip of coffee. "Go right ahead."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so, we start our adventure today. Our friend might be joining us –"

"Will be joining us," announced Charlotte, who had just walked into the room. "She just called."

"Hey, wait!" yelled Josh, who'd snapped out of his scone induced trance. "Who said we're staying here?"

"Ian," retorted Hanna, a smile spreading across her face. "He said yes. That means you're the only one who disagrees, but, well, majority rules!"

Before Josh could reply, a small, bespectacled person had knocked the wind out of him and had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hi, Mr. Ramsay!" she beamed up at him.

Charlotte sighed. "Josh, meet Nicole."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the girls in the story are real people and if you haven't realised: the Hanna in this story is the one who wrote this story(yours truly). The other girls are based on my friends.**

**If you like it rate or review! :) thxs**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: i gonna add a disclaimer cause i haven't been doing that so as a reminder: i don't own marianas trench, if i did well...**

* * *

><p>Shiny Side Down<p>

Chapter 7

Josh sighed and slouched in his seat. The eight of them were crammed on a subway car, disguised and on their way to East Jesus Nowhere. After prying a sugar-intoxicated Nicole off Josh, Sam had explained that the boys should try to blend in.

"We don't want you getting recognized" she'd stated. "Your fans might carry to you to their underground sex dungeons or something."

Because Sam should be so worried about Josh getting kidnapped, right?

"Charlotte, will you please tell us where we're going?" he hissed at the redhead and adjusting the grey beanie that covered most of the blue on his head.

Charlotte just smiled cryptically and shook her head. "Nope!" she replied cheerfully. "You'll just have to wait till we get there!"

Josh groaned. Ian, who was wearing a Blue Jays cap that barely fit over his massive curls, grinned.

"Lighten up, Josh!" he lowered his voice when other passengers turned to stare. "Think of this as an adventure."

"I don't like adventures." The blue-eyed front-man pouted. "I want to go home."

"Eeesh, don't throw a bitch fit, Josh," murmured Hanna, who was trying to get an ecstatic Nicole to stay in her seat. "We're almost there."

As if on cue, the subway came to a screeching stop.

"Union Station," announced a cool female voice.

"This is us!" Nicole chirped, literally springing off her seat and out of the car. The station was teeming with people, all trying to get somewhere quickly. Josh's worries about getting noticed disappeared.

The four Vancouver natives tried to keep up as the girls wove through the crowd effortlessly, not caring about the elbows to the ribs or stomped feet they received. Finally, they reached a flight of stairs. Eager to get rid of the claustrophobic, sweaty feeling of the subway, Josh dashed up the steps and into the surface world. He was surrounded by tall looming buildings with mirrored windows, the CN tower peeking out over the roofs.

"Just three more blocks, just walk with us." Instructed Charlotte, who had started to walk down the sidewalk, the rest of the group following.

They walked without speaking, Josh getting more anxious with each block. Where could they possibly going? Three agonizing blocks later, Sam turned to face them.

"We're here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ooh wonder where they are? never mind i know ;) ****try and guess!**

**rate and review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 8

Josh took in his surroundings. They were standing by the water. Not far away, an island was visible. People walked by them, chattering-giggling teenagers in bikinis and cut-offs, shrieking toddlers, entwined couples.

"Where are we, exactly?" Mike asked as he adjusted the massive sunglasses that were sliding down his nose. "It reminds me of Gran –"

"– Ville Island, in Vancouver." Hanna finished the sentence seamlessly, and the boys looked at her surprised. "We're at the harbour front." She explained, a smile creeping across her face. "I thought it was a bit like Granville, what with the ice cream and the screaming kids and the fuck-load of seagulls."

"You've been to Vancouver?" asked a confused Matt, who was trying to keep his fake moustache on. "But that's on the other side of the second biggest landmass in the world…"

"Instead of getting a geography lecture, why don't we get some ice cream?" Sam cut in, not wanting to waste any time with talking. "There's a place down that-a-way"

Nicole looked up, her eyes flooding with an appearance of saccharine-induced frenzy.

"ICE CREEEAM!" she squealed, and ran down the boardwalk without another word.

At the ice cream shop…

"So, that's – STOP IT, NICOLE – um, two lemon sorbets, a hazelnut gelato, a strawberry – no wait, raspberry sorbet, and one dulce de leche, one vanilla, one – NICOLE, GO SIT DOWN, OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL POP A CAP IN YOUR ASS –"

Josh attempted a smile at the flustered-looking teen behind the counter. Then again, Charlotte was doing just as much work, alternating between ordering gelato and threatening Nicole.

"– chocolate, and one mocha gelato." finished Charlotte, who, with the help of Sam, had managed to fend off the tiny brunette. "And thank you!"

The eight of them took their respective ice creams and walked out of the crowded gelateria.

"I swear, this place reminds me so much of Vancouver, it's eerie." Remarked Ian as they strolled down the boardwalk.

"Except it doesn't smell like salt and dying fish." Added Mike, who was trying (and failing) to wipe up melted bits of his ice cream.

"No never-ending torrents of rain." laughed Matt.

"None of those evil seagulls who swoop down on you and eat your crepe." chortled Hanna.

Josh momentarily forgot that he was in sulky mode. "You too?" he looked up at her, his blue eyes wide "That happened to me when I was twelve!"

She laughed. "I was eight; I'm still terrified of those things. Rats with wings."

"Those are pigeons"

"Shut up, Ian."

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, the occasional noise of Nicole skipping around in circles mingling with the lakes waves.

"This would be a great place for a romantic walk," stated Sam, after about two minutes. "Like you and your wife, Mike. Or Josh and Amanda!"

Josh stopped at the very mention of the name.

"Amanda and I… She and me… We, uhr, broke up."

He looked at the girls' faces, all full of sympathy and care. Eeek. Feelings.

"I'll be right back." He muttered, turning around. He ran until he reached the gelateria, sitting down on the steps. He pulled off the shades and beanie, dabbing he icy blue eyes with the soft gray knit.

"Eh-ma-GAWD, IT'S JOSH RAMSAY!"

Josh froze. He'd recognize that high shriek anywhere. _**Fangirls.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the wait! :( the holiday is a busy season...**

**anyways i bring you another chapter! and my intalian friends say that it's gelateria, it's an italian ice cream shop!**

**Rate and Review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 9

"I swear, Mr. Ramsay, I love you so much –"

"– Such a huge fan –"

"–BEAR MY CHILDREN!"

Josh backed away as the fans, all girls under the age of 16, advanced. Stupid, he cursed to himself. Why did he need to start crying and take off the goddamn beanie? He winced as a red lace object, most likely a pair of panties, hit him in the eye.

"Fuck!" he cursed, rubbing his injured face. "Look, ladies, I'm really sorry, but I have to go, maybe I'll see you later –"

"LET ME LOVE YOOOOOOOU!" one fan howled.

"– so, um, yeah." He finished awkwardly. "Oh, no, please, let me go..."

The groupies were circled around him, asking for autographs, chattering excitedly. A wave of claustrophobia washed over him – but what was that?

Charlotte was walking towards the crowd, trying to get his attention. She mouthed something.

_Play along._

"Excuse me, sorry, can I go through?" she muttered as she pushed through the crowd.

"Ugh, there you are, Joshie!"

"_Joshie? The fuck was she doing"_

Whatever it was, it had worked. The girls fell silent, staring at Charlotte with awe.

"How do you know him?" one yelled.

"Honey," she responded in a sassy drawl. "He's my _boyfriend_."

Brilliant. Insane, but brilliant.

"Now, if you don't mind," she continued, ignoring the jealous glares. "I'd very much appreciate if you stopped shoving your hands down his pants." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Okay?"

The crowd started to disperse, muttering angrily. Josh was dizzy, light headed with relief.

"Yeah." He added, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, we're really happy together."

And then, just for good measure, he kissed Charlotte's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, okay just for the record i'm not going to make this a romance between josh and charlotte, besides josh is with amanda in real life, i made him single just so the story could be a bit wilder and silly, not that it isn't already... anyways if you'r wondering why i chose charlotte of the four girls it is because the girl that charlotte is based on loves josh the most out of the four of us and she is the tallest so she wouldn't look as wierd beside him as say Nicole who as i have mention is a TINY brunette! hah! Nicole if you're reading this! :P **

**okay other that that rate and review please! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 10

The fans weren't paying attention any more, but Charlotte had turned pink and was stuttering profusely.

"I, um, err…"

Her spiel of awkwardness was cut off when Sam and Nicole jumped on her.

"The fuck?" she spluttered, trying to wriggle out of their grasp.

"Honey," Hanna pulled a sharpie marker – bright red – out of her purse. "I don't know if you just realised, but Josh fuckin' Ramsay just kissed you."

And on Charlotte's lower cheek, just a bit above her jaw, she drew a big lip-shaped splotch.

"There," said Sam, unhanding the redhead. "Now you have evidence."

Charlotte glanced at her reflection in a shop window. "Um, I don't know if you'd noticed, but josh doesn't wear bright red lipstick."

Nicole smirked. "You would know."

"But – he – I –" Charlotte flailed helplessly, "Oh great…"

Now Matt, Mike and Ian were laughing.

"Ramsay, you pedo." chortled Matt. "You can't go around molesting thirteen-year olds."

"I – she – you – oh, fuck you." mumbled Josh, staring at his feet.

Hanna chuckled. "Okay, now stop mocking the love birds," she instructed, "Because our hostages need to answer a question."

The boys looked up at her.

"Are you going to stay?" she bit her lip, somewhat nervously. "Because, um, I'm sure you have better things to do then get mobbed by sexually frustrated Fangirls and kiss soulless gingers –" Josh's ears went pink "– So if you wanna leave, it's okay."

Josh looked at his band mates. "No." he smiled reassuringly. "We'll stay."

Mike chuckled. "Josh just wants to sexually assault more teenagers."

"Screw you, I do not!"

"Josh is a pedo, Josh is a pedo…"

"You are so fucking mature, Ayley, I'm so impressed –"

"Oh yeah? Come at me, bro!"

Mike backed away jokingly, arms open. Somehow in the process, he managed to fall over the safety barrier and land directly in the water. The other seven went into hysterics. A grumbling Mike pulled himself out of the lake, dripping wet.

When he'd regained the ability to speak, Josh grinned at Mike.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it Mikey Mouse?"

"… Fuck you, man, fuck you."


	11. Chapter 11

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 11

"Char; can you pass me that carrot? It's by the – OH MY GOD, SIT DOWN, NICOLE –"

The four girls were sitting in Sam's kitchen again. Hanna was trying to prepare vegetarian lasagna, Sam was tuning a guitar, Charlotte was drawing on the rubber toe of her convers, and Nicole was bouncing around, as usual.

"Okay, who's the genius who let her eat all the Oreos?" Charlotte demanded, setting down her sharpie and dragging Nicole into one of the chairs.

"That was Ian," Matt replied as he walked into the room. "He made her promise to share with him."

Sam looked up from her tuning pegs. "Where is Ian anyways?" she queried, her fingers sliding along the guitar's neck. "And Mike and Josh, for that matter?"

Matt grinned. "Ian's blow-drying his hair, and Josh and Mike are starting world war three over a shirt." He looked at Sam's guitar and held out his hand. "May I?"

"Um, sure," Sam handed hem the instrument gingerly. "Be careful with my baby."

"I took the liberty of calling Brett last night." Hanna giggled. "He brought over some clothes."

Matt stared at her as he fiddled with the guitar. "How did you get Brett's number?" he asked, handing Sam 'her baby'.

"Stole Josh's phone." Hanna replied casually. "Hey, Ian."

Ian sighed dramatically, sitting at the kitchen table. "I sear, this city is too humid. It's giving me frizz."

This got a giggle from Nicole. "Ian, your hair consists of nothing but frizz." she pointed out."

"Oh, screw you," he shot back. "I'm too fabulous for all of you."

"Ian, your diva is showing." Chortled Hanna, as she put the lasagna in the oven.

The curly haired drummer sniffed haughtily, turning up his nose. Sam chose to fill the silence by moving her hands up and down the neck of the honey-coloured acoustic, playing 'Cross my Heart' softly.

Matt looked at her, grinning. He took the guitar from her, playing the same phrase at double the volume.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's on bitch!" She snatched back the instrument and burst into 'Icky Thump' causing Matt to cross his arms, a silent "Challenge accepted."

Their little duel went on, the others cheering and heckling as the two guitarist played. Just as they were starting 'Bohemian Rhapsody' Josh waltzed into the kitchen.

"Mama! Oooh-oooh! I don't wanna die!" he trilled, in a Freddie Mercury-esque falsetto.

Hanna winced. "Brett was right, your voice _**IS**_ really high." She giggled. "You're even wearing the shirt."

Josh looked affronted and straightened the NO JOSH CLUB tee. "For your information, my balls are not up here," he poked his ribcage. "And I _**HAVE SO**_ hit puberty."

"Eeesh, Ramsay, stop PMs-ing," groaned Mike, standing in the doorway. "Calm your hormones."

Before Josh could make a snarky comment about Hummus pants or coffee, Charlotte cut in.

"No cat fighting," she commanded sternly, going from spacey-ginger-vandalizing-shoes to strict parent in an instant. "Now let's all enjoy some delectable vegetarian cuisines."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for making Josh a bitch, i know he's probably a lovely person XD**

**Rate and Review please! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 12

Josh shifted uncomfortably, staring at the ceiling, Mike had demanded he sleep on the floor, citing that he didn't want to give Josh another accidental blowjob. As a result, he was lying there only a few blankets keeping him off the hardwood planks, while the bassist snuffled peacefully on the mattress.

He sighed. Maybe he could count sheep? _One, Two, Three, Four… _

Sixty-four fluffy white lambs later, he was as awake as ever. Damn.

Slowly and quietly, he stood up, grabbing his blackberry and carton of cigarettes off the side table. He needed to get some air.

Within two minutes, he had slipped into his jeans, grabbed his leather jacket and was out the door. Sitting on the house's front step, he fumbled in his pocket, took out a lighter and set fire to the tip of the cancer stick. He exhaled, feeling calmer already. When had he last had a cigarette?

His nicotine bliss was interrupted by a quiet scratching sound. Ramsay jumped, his eyes darting back and forth. An alien? A bear? The sound grew louder, and was followed by a rustling noise. Josh glanced across the street and nearly screamed. A huge raccoon was walking across the neighbor's lawn. He ran, clutching the cigarette like his life depended on it.

He made it to the side of the house before his heart stopped pounding.

"Shit." He whispered to himself, then frowned. That wasn't enough. "Mother fucker." He added. Much, much better.

His internal profanity-fest was interrupted by another noise. He shuddered. More raccoons? No – someone was singing. Not really a good voice, but the song was vaguely familiar – and the lyrics were amazing.

"Stand up fucking tall, don't let them see your back…"

He followed the music into the backyard, Hanna was sitting against the wall holding a sketchpad and humming.

"Oh, how wrong we were, to think immortality meant never dying!"

"Did you write those?" he found himself asking.

She looked up at him. With her surprised expression – like a rabbit stuck in the headlights, he noted – and eyeliner smudged around her almond shaped eyes, she appeared vulnerable and fragile.

"The lyrics, I mean" he amended, stepping closer. "They were good – I may steal them some time."

Her shocked face turned into a sardonic smile.

"Josh," she was laughing now – what did he do? "If you use those lyrics, you'll be sued by this tiny obscure indie band called – hmm what was it? – MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE."

"Oh." He flushed. "Well, um never mind, then." He let the smoldering cigarette fall from his fingers, grinding it into the concrete with his convers-clad feet. "Insomnia?"

She nodded, her eyes falling back on the paper. "I get it a lot," she confessed, her hand moving across the sheet. "Plus, Ian snores really loudly."

Josh laughed. "At least you're not a room away from him!" he chortled, watching Hanna sketch. "And don't get me started on sharing a tour bus with that man…"

She giggled "I'm thrilled that I don't have to experience that."

They sat together for a while, not talking, letting the sound of crickets chirping fill the lull. Finally, Hanna stood up and broke the amicable silence.

"I'm going to try to sleep," she announced, stretching like a cat, "Because we have a plan for tomorrow. I'll keep the door unlocked… night Ramsay."

And with that, she ripped the sheet out of her book and put it down next to him, and walked away. Picking up the thick, bone-coloured paper, Josh examined the art she'd been working on so diligently, a single line of detailed calligraphy.

_All my faces are alibis._


	13. Chapter 13

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 13

Josh woke up to the smell of coffee.

He stood up, stretching – sleeping on the floor was not an enjoyable experience – and glanced at Mike, who was, sound asleep. He padded down the hallway, rubbing his sleep filled eyes, and entered the kitchen, where Charlotte and Nicole were sitting.

"Hey, you –" his words were cut off by a massive yawn "– you guys." He noticed Charlotte's expression, the face someone makes when they're trying not to laugh. "What?"

Nicole was giggling now. "Josh –" she coughed, trying to get air, Josh, you're not wearing any pants."

He looked down, and sure enough, all he was wearing was a pair of blue plaid boxers.

Ah, fuck.

"Um…" he blushed. "Excuse me."

And with that, he exited the kitchen, leaving the girls to laugh loudly.

"Fuck" he muttered to himself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck –"

His chant was cut off when he bumped into something – or someone.

Oh, fuck, it was Sam.

"Um, hi Sam," he stammered, his face a brilliant shade of scarlet. "I'm just going to –" fuck, now Sam was laughing.

"Get a pair of pants?" she chortled, leaning against the wall. Before he could run like the wind and get some clothes, Hanna walked out of one of the rooms.

Today just wasn't his day.

"Hey, Sam," she smiled sleepily at her dark haired friend. "What are – oh." She stared at Josh (_**his FACE, you filthy minded reader!**_), a grin spreading across her face. "Do we need to register Josh as a sex offender?"

At that moment, Josh Ramsay ran into his room, slamming the door shut.

"Urrrh" Mike groaned, lifting his head. "Oh, hey, Josh. Where are your pants?"

"Don't ask." replied the singer, grabbing a pair of black jeans off the dresser. "Just don't."


	14. Chapter 14

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 14

Five minutes and one pair of pants later, everyone was sitting in the kitchen and eating sugary cereal.

"Lucky charrrms!" trilled Hanna, between spoonfuls of the saccharine marshmallow bits.

"Chill, Hanna, it's just cereal." chuckled Mike, sipping his coffee.

The curly-haired girl smiled sheepishly. "My mom never let me have sugary food," she replied stirring the crunch bits. "So I love it more than anything."

Josh, however, was eyeing Nicole warily. "Is it okay to let her eat those Fruit loops?" he asked, sliding his chair away from hers.

Charlotte held up some rope, grinning. "If she starts dancing on the subway again, we're prepared."

Nicole just glared at her indignantly. "You can't just tie me up on the subway!" she spluttered.

Sam stood up, gathering the cereal bowls. "No time for arguments!" she chirped, setting the tableware by the sink. "We have somewhere to be!"

And with that, the eight of them stood up and walked down the hallway single file.

"So, um, where are we going today?" Ian asked carefully.

Sam grinned at him, slipping into a hoodie.

Mike let out a groan. "Not another surprise!"

"It is asurprise," confirmed Charlotte, lacing up her graffiti-ed pink convers. "But I assure you, there will be no shrieking fans this time."

"Charlotte," whined Josh, sounding hilariously childlike. "Just tell us!"

The ginger pantomimed zipping up her lips, supressing a smile.

"Ok, are we ready?" asked Hanna, and opened the door. "Let's go."

The group walked down the sidewalk, silent save for Hanna humming Green Day quietly. Josh realised something.

"Um, you guys?" He asked "Isn't the subway station in the other direction?"

"Oh, don't worry," replied Nicole cheerily. "Our destination is far closer this time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: see if you can guess where they're going! :D**

**Rate and Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 15

"Charlotte" whined Josh for the hundredth time. "Tell me where we're going!"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend!"

"No, Josh."

"I'll pay you."

"No."

"I'll make you food… topless. Topless dinner. Bottomless? I'll cook for you naked!"

Charlotte actually looked tempted by this. Sam cut in before she could ruin the surprise.

"No, Josh!" she scowled. "Eeesh. We've been walking for two minutes and you haven't let up. We're almost there anyways!"

"But where's there?" he smirked, completely aware of how irritating he was being.

Before Sam could rip his abnormally pale face off, Hanna turned around and grinned.

"Right ahead of us!"

The four men looked up, anticipating something great. What they got was… A school. Built out of dismal grey concrete, surrounded by trees. A wooden cut out of two horses was attached to one wall. Written over the door were the words: SHUGNESSY JUNIOR HIGH.

"You took us to… A school?" Ian chuckled, crossing the street so he was standing on the lawn of the institute. The rest followed suit.

"Not just any school," chirped Nicole, "this is our school."

Josh leaned against a tree, surveying the building. "It looks like a prison."

"Well, it's a kind of crap school," admitted Hanna, sitting down on the lush, green grass. "So the comparison kinda makes sense."

The rest of them all took a place on the grass, legs crossed and heads tilted back, looking at the clouds. After a few moments of silence Matt spoke,

"Uh, you guys, I think there's a bee on my nose."

Nicole glanced over at him and smiled. "Nope, no bee"

"Oh, good"

Her grin widened. "Just a massive spider."

Matt shrieked and jumped up, thwacking his nose. The other seven burst into peals of laughter.

"Matthew, you twit," spluttered a hysterical Mike, "I can't believe you fell for it!"

Matt turned beet red and sat down, crossing he's arms sulkily.

When the giggles had subsided, Hanna shot Matt an apologetic grin. "It's okay," she chuckled, adjusting her glasses. "At least the imaginary arachnids like your nose. Mine's too big and Iranian for them."

"You're Iranian?" Josh looked at her, surprised. "I didn't know. I wouldn't have guessed."

The curly-haired girl shrugged. "It doesn't define me."

"Mmm." The singer made a noise of agreement. "What does define you, then?"

Hanna sat up a bit straighter, tucking her legs into her chest. "I'm thirteen. I'm a vegetarian. I like Audrey Hepburn. I'm good at history. I dance. My favourite colour is saffron – not orange, saffron. I think Freddy Mercury is amazing." A brief pause. "When I grow up, I don't wanna be doing some boring desk job. I wanna make a difference."

Mike grinned at this. "My turn!" he trilled. "I'm a bassist. I'm married and I have two adorable kids. I like coffee. I wear contacts. I have a sexy fauxhawk."

Charlotte glanced up, clearly enjoying this. "I'm a ginger. I know how to play the guitar. I like Marianas Trench. I play squash."

And so, they continued, offering facts about themselves. They sat there, in front of the dull building, laughing and making fun of each other. And in that moment, Josh Ramsey came to a conclusion.

They had so pretty great fans.


	16. Chapter 16

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 16

Josh adjusted the collar of his black button down, frowning at this reflection. Upon returning to Sam's house, the girls had shoved all four boys into one of the guest bedrooms and instructed them to "make yourselves look as intellectual and disaffected as possible."

So they changed their shirts.

"You know," drawled Mike, poking a button on his cell phone, "those girls gave us half an hour to get ready. So what've we been doing for the last 20 minutes?" he gestured to his band mates "Matt's on his Blackberry. Ian's on his Blackberry. I'm fucking around on my…Blackberry."

Josh was still staring at his shirt. "You guys, does this colour look good on me?"

Matt snorted. "Josh. It's black. All your clothes are black."

"Not true!" protested the blue-haired frontman. "I think I own a blue shirt. Maybe."

Sam opened the door before another smartass comment could be made. She looked like the quintessential hipster in her plaid flannel shirt, tight jeans, and feathered headband. "Are you guys – oh, god." She gasped, taking in their appearances. "How do you guys dress yourself in the morning?"

"Uh," Ian shoved his phone into his pocket. "With my hands?"

"HANNA! NICOLE! CHAR!" the dark haired girl yelled, and the other three entered the room. Sam gestured towards the underdressed quartet. "These four require assistance."

Hanna walked over to Josh, holding a thin black pencil. "Close your eyes," she ordered, and josh obeyed. "Lower your head."

"I swear to god, Hanna, if you kiss me…" he muttered, twitching an eyelid as the pencil made contact with his skin.

"Don't flatter yourself," she quipped, pulling open his eyes and examining her handiwork. "Perfect. But button up your shirt, you look like a douchbag."

"So abusive," he retorted as she went over to brush Ian's hair.

"Ok, ok," moaned Matt as Charlotte ran over to him, brandishing a blazer. "Enough beautifying – can we go?"

Nicole adjusted Mike's hair one last time. "Fine," she nodded, grabbing her cellphone. "But we're not telling you where we're going."

Josh whined about this all the way to the subway station.


	17. Chapter 17

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 17

Josh followed Sam out of the subway station, the rest of their little party following. The eight or them grouped together under a sign identifying their current location as "Queen and University."

"Seriously, Sam," he gripped "This 'surprise' thing is getting old."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, amused. "But Josh!" she replied in a light, mocking tone. "You should recognize this place."

He surveyed his surroundings. Now that she mentioned it, they were familiar.

"No time to complain!" chirped Nicole, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let's go!"

And so they set off down Queen street, with Hanna humming Arcade Fire and drawing the glares at passing hipsters.

"You know, I get the whole 'dress like you don't give a fuck' thing now, he remarked Mike, glancing at the display window of a guitar store. "We really do –"

"OH MY GOD!" squealed Ian, cutting off Mike mid-sentence. "I know where we're going."

Matt looked at him, playing with the arm of his glasses.

"Really? Where?"

Ian pantomimed zipping his lips shut grinning. "God, Ian!" groaned Mike. "Just – oooh." A smile spread across his face as they passed a fabric store. "I know! I love you guys!"

"But – but –" Josh stuttered, completely befuddled. "Can someone just tell me where we're going?"

"No, Josh!" giggled Charlotte, her red hair flying about her face. "You need to wait and see."

"Charlotte," he pleaded, desperate. "Please. Come on. That naked-dinner thing is still up for offer."

Hanna turned on the heels of her black lace-up boots, a Mona Lisa-esque smile on her lips. "Five steps, Josh." She stated, cocking an eyebrow. "Five steps and you'll see it."

So Josh shoved his hands in his pockets and took five steps forward. And he saw it.

The chipping red paint on the exterior. The sculptures of giant ants making their way up the building. The tiny brass plaque on the door. The tiny bar they'd played at all those years ago at the intersection of Queen Street East and Cameron Street.

It was the Cameron House.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Cameron house is a real place and thats the acctual street names in Toronto. And Marianas Trench acctually played there :)**

**Rate and Review please :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 18

"Oh my god," he breathed, trying to contain himself. "Oh my god, oh my god, this is – Oh my god."

Hanna smirked. "And from his soul his words did doth outpour." She quoted.

"I can't believe it." Mike's voice was think and husky. The other six stared at him, shocked.

"Mike… Are you crying?"

"Pssht, NO." he scoffed, whipping away a rogue tear.

"Well…" Ian gazed up at the building reverently. "What now?"

Nicole laughed. "What now?" she echoed clearly amused. "What do you think, Ian?" We're going in!"

Matt laughed at the girls in disbelief. "You guys are thirteen –"

"– Fourteen –" muttered Sam.

"– Whatever, - and you're going to a bar?" he shook his head. "You'll be denied at the door."

"Awww, Matt," Charlotte cooed mockingly, "Are you scared?"

Josh cocked an eyebrow. "We're not minors trying to get into a bar. If anything, you four should be terrified."

Hanna gave him a look that screamed _Bitch, please._ "Hah, scarred?" she scoffed. "Please. I laugh in the face of fear, kick it in the balls and have sex with its mother."

"Fine." Matt crossed his arms, challenging the. "Go ahead. Let's see if you get in."

So the four girls walked, single file, to the front door. With cheery waves to the disaffected looking bouncer, they entered the bar.

Josh stared at them in disbelief.

"Well?" asked Sam innocently, obviously enjoying this. "Aren't you going to join us?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you think is going to happen? O.O rate and review please ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: so hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Shiny Side Down<p>

Chapter 19

They made their way through the smoky, crowded room, the chattering crowd's noise filling up what little empty space they had. The eight of them sat down at the bar.

"Coke Zero, s'il vous plaît!" trilled Charlotte, pulling out her wallet.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You just sneaked into a bar without even getting carded… And you're drinking soda pop?" he chuckled. "That's just sad."

"Oh, really?" she swiveled on her barstool to face him. "And what were you going to get?"

He looked at his shoes. "Coke Zero." He mumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Sam sipped her own drink – also Coke Zero –thoughtfully surveying the stage. "So that's where you preformed?"

Matt smiled nostalgically. "Yeah, I remember that. One of my guitar strings broke five minutes before the show and we sent Josh to get me a new one – he nearly missed his own performance." He laughed. "Ian was asleep in his drum case most of the time."

"Mmm." Nicole didn't seem to be paying attention – she was staring at the stage, a strange glint in her eyes. "Hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"When I give you the signal, follow me."

And she slid off her barstool, towards the back wall. Perplexed, he watched her sneak up the stage stairs and disappears into the wings. What was she doing? She emerged with two microphones, and suddenly Josh got it.

She caught his eye and gave him a small wave from the stage.

"Sam," he tugged on her arm. "Come with me."

The brunette looked confused but nevertheless followed him. The two walked up the steps and into the wing. Nicole grinned at them.

"Sam too?" She grabbed a guitar – electric, battered and antique – off the wall and handed it to her friend. "Great."

"Nicole," Josh accepted a microphone from her, still a bit lost. "The fuck are we doing?"

"No idea," she giggled, flicking her own mic to ON.

And she walked onstage, tapping the microphone and wincing at the feedback. The noise did manage to get the attention of the thirty or so revelers.

"Um, hi." She waved awkwardly at the crowd. "How are you guys?"

A chorus of cheers and catcalls.

"So, we have some music for you." She grinned. "Wanna hear it?"

The partygoers cheered their assent.

"Okay then!" she slid her microphone into its stand. "Can I have your attention?" she sang, her voice surprisingly, well, completely perfect and amazing. And that was all Josh needed.

"I just open my mouth, is it clear? Is it loud?" He was singing, almost across the stage. He caught Nicole's eye and grinned.

And they sang their hearts out, Sam playing like a madman in the background. Nicole tossed her hair about and Josh shook his skinny hips like his life depended on it.

"No wonder, I'm not eating! I'm not sleeping!"

And just like that, they were done, climbing off the stage, sticky and hot. He looked for the rest of his party in the cheering crowd and instead found a pretty, green-eyed girl in front of him.

"Hey." She smiled, all white teeth and dimples. "I'm Alexa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so before the story goes any futher, i will clarify that I made up the character Alexa, she is not based off of anyone I know.**

**Rate and Review ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 20

For the last 30 minutes, Josh had been talking to Alexa. He had to admit, she was amazing – dark wavy hair, great sense of humor, and she was wearing a Radiohead shirt. He glanced down – a very _tight_ Radiohead shirt. Unf.

"So you're a musician?" she asked, jade eyes sparkling.

He nodded. "Yup, I'm in a band. I'm from Vancouver, so…"

"Oooh. Artsy." She leaned forward and whispered to him, her breath hot against his neck. "It's a bit loud here… wanna go somewhere more… private?"

Oh, fuck, yes.

She took Josh's slim wrist, and guided him through the crowd, to the back of the bar. There was a door, with a battered sign reading "WASHROOM" on it. She pulled him in.

He had barely locked the door before she had him pinned to a wall. They were kissing – lips and teeth and Alexa's tongue playing with his lip stud, and oh my god –

She pulled away and stared at him lustily. "Wow."

"Wow." He echoed.

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she slipped out of the way, grinning.

"Wait!" she giggled, a twinkling in those green eyes. "Wanna… do something?"

Did he want to do something with this freakishly hot girl? "**Yes.**"

She reached into her purse and handed him a crumpled brown paper bag. What? He opened it eagerly, only to find a slim, clear syringe, full of – oh.

"Heroin?" Oh no, oh god no. "Um… sorry. No."

She made a puppy dog face at him. "Awww!" she cooed, as though she were offering him a cup of tea and not narcotics. "Please?"

"I'm sorry." His voice was now a whisper. "I – I have to go."

He turned to open the door, but Alexa caught his arm. He looked at her eyes, fearfully – there was no twinkle, only shards of ice. Quick as a viper she stabbed his arm with the needle.

"Learn to live a little," she hissed as Josh crumpled to the floor, gasping in pain. She shut the door with a click.

He sprang up, suddenly paranoid. Heroin. Heroin. Oh god.

He exited the bathroom and weaved through the raucous crowd. Gotta get out, gotta get out.

He managed to make it out the door and stumble down the street before collapsing in an alley. Oh, god.

He leaned against the dirty brick painting. Heroin. He was poisoned – dirty. He could already see spots, his vision growing distorted. Poison, poison, poison.

He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, desperately. Make it stop, make it stop, make – a voice, musical and familiar, cut through his haze.

"Oh, oh, oh god. It's him, I found him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oooh! what's gonna happen! =3 hah kidding i already know :P **

**Rate and Review please :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 21

Footsteps. Yelling. The sound of someone crying. Everything moved so quickly.

Josh was taken by surprise as a pair of hands slid under him. He looked up – Ian was carrying him. At least, he thought it was Ian – that hair looked extremely gnome-like.

"Gnome," he mumbled, touching the soft curls. "Gnome in your hair."

Ian looked down at his friend, so vulnerable and fragile. "Shh." He whispered. "You'll be OK."

Gently being put into a taxi, lying with his head on someone's lap – a tall red haired girl. So familiar. If only he remembered her name.

And soon, they had reached their destination and he was carried out of the taxi and into a house, and Ian laid him down on a bed, soft and warm…

"You can go to bed, Ian," another girl – dark hair, high cheekbones, so painfully familiar again – walked into the room. "We can fix him."

His eyes fluttered shut as something cold was pressed to his forehead. He looked up – long brown hair, delicate features, glasses – the girl who sang. But he didn't know who she was, who anyone was. He let out a sob as tars began to spill out of his eyes.

"Shh…" A hand patted his forehead soothingly as a soft voice made its way into his ears.

And then the soft voice was humming to him as the dark haired girl and the singer attended to him, the redhead simply sitting at the edge of the bed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It was a lie when they smiled and said you won't feel a thing…"

A bandage was attached to the puncture in the skin of his arm. And as the four girls exited the room, silently and solemnly, Josh spoke.

"I'll be okay."

The redhead turned to look at him, eyes welling up again. Walking over to the bed, she kissed Josh on the cheek, brushing some hair off his sweaty face.

"Tinfoil and cigarettes, Josh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well... Hope you enjoyed that :) sorry if it was a bit dark... :/ Rate and Review please :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 22

"Nnghn."

Josh wrenched open his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. He felt like shit – greasy hair, tiered as hell, and a bitter taste in his mouth. What happened last night? The Cameron House… Singing with Nicole… and Alexa. Alexa. Heroin. Oh, god.

Bolting upright, he stared at his wrists fearfully. Heroin in his veins. Gotta get it out.

He had barely made it to the bathroom before he shoved a finger down his throat, gagging and wretching. He stayed still for a second, kneeling on the tile and trying to comprehend what he'd just done.

Josh blinked away the tears prickling at the back of his eyes and pushed the flush, watching the contents of his stomach disappear.

"Josh, is that you?" Shit. He'd forgotten to lock the door. Fearfully, he looked up. Sam.

She just stared at him, realizing what her hero had just done. Instead of yelling or screaming, though, she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Josh…" she whispered as her tears landed on the shiny white tile. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

A few minutes and a lot of hugging later, Sam led Josh towards the kitchen. While he knew he'd have to explain the situation sometime soon, he wasn't exactly looking forward to the confrontation.

The six others we're sitting at the breakfast table, like any other morning. The only difference was the ambience – usually there was laughter and caffeine, today there was solemn silence.

"Um, guys?" Sam pulled Josh into the kitchen tentatively. "Josh has something to say."

Six pairs of eyes focused on the blue-haired frontman. "Um." Oh. No good. He tried again.

"There was this hot girl in a Radiohead shirt and we we're making out and she stuck me in the arm with a needle?"

A moment of silence. Then Matt:

"Yeah, that sounds suspiciously like bullshit."

"But –"

"Seriously, Josh," Charlotte chipped in. "You don't trust us? That one stings a little."

Why wouldn't they listen? "Charlotte, I –"

"Honestly," pleaded Hanna. "Tell us. I won't say anything at all."

"– You guys, I know –"

"Tell us the truth, OK?" Nicole crossed her arms. "Otherwise we can't try to fix you."

"CAN EVERYONE STOP QUOTING MY OWN LYRICS AT ME?" Yelled Josh, exasperated.

Nicole "hmph"-ed and made a face. "That last one was Coldplay."

"Whatever, I know, it's not the best story, but you have to believe me." He felt tears welling up and blinked, forcing himself not to cry. "Please."

And then he was being hugged again, this time by Nicole, who had her thin arms wrapped around his waist.

"Shh… It's okay Josh." She soothed. "Don't worry."

The room was silent for a moment.

"We-ell…" Hanna stood up and leaned on the counter. "Who wants coffee?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Quoting Josh's songs right back at him was quite enjoyable :) Also, out of the four of us (the four characters that are based off of real people), "Nicole" would be the one to quote stuff from alot of other bands XD**


	23. Chapter 23

Shiny Side Down

Chapter 23

"Well, they encourage your complete cooperation…" Hanna sang as she fiddled with a few buttons on the coffee maker, the machine whirring to life as she danced around.

Josh looked at his friends, who were chatting happily. Ha was relieved that the confrontation hadn't been as awful as expected – and the scent of caffeine was slowly improving his mood.

"So give me blood, blood, gallons of the stuff…"

Matt made a face. "Eeesh," he scowled. "Please don't sing about bodily fluids during breakfast."

This obviously was totally the wrong thing to say, because Hanna just grinned, hopped on a chair, and sang louder, causing Sam to look up from her bass and laugh hysterically.

"A celebrated man amongst the gurneys. They can fix you proper with a bit of luck!"

The guitarist screwed up his face. "I mean it, Hanna, if you don't stop I swear I will –"

"THE DOCTORS AND NURSES, THEY ADORE ME!"

Matt jumped up and started to chase the curly haired girl around the kitchen, knocking Charlotte out of her chair in the process.

"But it's really quite alarming, 'cause I'm such an awful fuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Matt pinned her down on the floor, the two of them giggling breathlessly.

"I wasn't kidding!" he chuckled, letting Hanna stand up again. "No more My Chemical Romance."

Charlotte pouted, playing with a piece of Mike's hair. "But Frank Iero is cuddly!"

"Also, stage gay." Added Hanna, who was pouring coffee into mugs. "Stage gay is perfect on so many levels."

"Stage gay?" Ian raised an eyebrow, accepting his coffee. "That sounds… extremely homosexual."

Charlotte giggled, braiding small sections of the fauxhawk. "It is. Stage gay is when hot guys from bands do extremely attractive things to each other, onstage."

Matt looked horrified. "So that would be like me sucking face with Josh?"

Nicole nodded. "Pretty much."

Mike shuddered, the plaits in his hair quivering. "Ew. Thank god Josh isn't that insane."

Josh didn't make a snappy comeback though. Instead, he stood up and walked over to Ian, pulling him close and wrapping one leg around his waist.

"Um, Josh?" Ian sounded nervous – scared. "What are you –"

Hos words were cut off when Josh leaned forward and crushed their lips together, kissing the curly haired drummer full on the mouth.

Sam and Nicole fell off their chairs giggling, Charlotte accidentally yanked Mike's hair on shock. Matt's mouth fell open. Hanna just sipped her coffee, pokerfaced.

Eventually, Josh detached himself from the traumatized looking Ian. "I don't know," he grinned, wiping some Ian-saliva from the corner of his mouth. "That was actually pretty fun."

"No, seriously!" chortled Josh, over the hysterics of the four girls. "Ian could be, like, my bitch! I'd be rubbing up against him onstage –"

"Ew." Matt made a face. "Can we, like, change the subject? I might be scarred for life."

"Matt you're no fun." Nicole waved a hand at him dismissively. "But then you'd get all these psychotic smut-fanfiction writing teenaged girls writing about you and Ian having sex."

"Ew, that's a scary thought." Josh wrinkled his nose, and glanced over at Ian. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that's the fifth glass of water you've had in five minutes." added Hanna.

The curly-haired drummer looked miserable. "My mouth tastes like Coke Zero and scones."

Mike choked on his coffee. "I could've gone my whole life without knowing what Josh's tongue tastes like." he gasped. "Thanks, Ian. So what are we doing today?"

Matt glanced up. "Or is it another surprise?"

Charlotte grinned. "You get a hint. It's touristy."

Mike scrunched up his face in concentration.

"A museum."

"The art gallery?"

"A library."

Sam shook her head, a pained look on her face. "Not even close."

"A strip club?"

"Dear sweet baby –" Hanna buried her face in her hands. "It's tall, okay? Really tall."

A moment of silence. Then:

"Josh? But he's in this room."

"Oh for the love of all things good and holy!" moaned Charlotte, clearly not enjoying the Vancouverite's ignorance. "The_ CN tower_."

"…Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't noticed I also love MCR (MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!) yeah... I wonder if those hints were obvious for the CN Tower...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Almost done :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shiny Side Down<p>

Chapter 24

"Well, are you ready, Matt?"

The guitarist nodded, looking up at the gargantuan tower. "Yeah."

Josh turned to Ian. "How about you, Ian?"

Ian grinned, bouncing on his toes. "Oh, I'm there, baby."

Finally, he glanced at the bassist, who slid on his shaded. "Who bout you Mike?"

""Fuckin' ready."

Nicole giggled, pulling them all into the elevator. "Then here we go!"

Josh looked down at the tourists at the base of the building, who were getting smaller by the second. "They look like ants." He remarked.

"Shh!" Charlotte's eyebrows poked his ribs. "Close your eyes. You can look when we reach the top."

So everyone obeyed. What seemed like an eternity later (although it was only a minute), a soft "ding!" indicated that they had reached their destination.

"One… two… three… open."

So Josh looked – and gasped. He was standing on a glass surface, hundreds – no thousands – of meters above the city of Toronto. Below him, he could see the whirring activity of its citizens – all the little black specks of people had somewhere to be. Beams of warm August sunlight bounced off the mirrored surfaces of building's windows – the refracted light caused all the skyscrapers to appear swathed in a veil of trippy, beautiful colours.

"Whoa." He glanced at Sam. "Um, how high off the ground are we?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "Um." She bit her lip. "Five hundred meters? About?"

"Whoa." Was all Josh could manage before looking over to Ian, who was pantomiming making snow angels on the glass floor. Nicole and Charlotte were sticking their faces to the transparent surface as Mike cheered them on and Matt was trying to convince a terrified Hanna to open her eyes.

"Hey, Sam?"

She looked up again. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so this is their goodbye... I'm not good with the fluffy, big goodbyes with the hugging and crying... :/  
>But I might add an epilogue! :D<strong>


End file.
